All In My Head
by Who'sObsessed10
Summary: "You don't know what it's like living only in the shadows of her mind, watching, laughing at all of you out here. Foolish. Petty. Stupid. There I was, trapped inside, only able to come out at night when she was asleep. Her invisible sister." The Jedi thought they replaced Darth Revan with a willing pawn. They were only half right.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The summary quote is from Babylon 5, and everything else belongs to Disney.

* * *

**It's All In My Head, Part One**

* * *

My head felt like a gizka being attacked by a pack of wild kinrath: it was in debilitating pain and there was no hope for relief. I tried to move, but my body didn't respond. Starting to panic, I let the Force wash through me as I tried to sense what was wrong. It'd been a lifetime since I'd healed anything with the Force, but I was willing to try anything if it meant I wouldn't still be in this state when Malak found me. The ingrate hadn't been particularly subtle when he started plotting against me, and I was _not_ about to give him any golden opportunities.

I don't think my pitiful attempts to heal myself did any good, but the pain slowly started to fade anyway. An eternity later, my head felt like the kinrath had gotten bored and left, but the gizka stuck around to peck a hole through my temples. The pain was still sharp, but not nearly as overwhelming.

With my head mostly cleared, I scoured my memory trying to figure out what the hell happened to me. My flagship. Jedi upstarts. An explosion. Pain. It came back in bits and pieces, flashes of what had happened, until I fully remembered.

Damn him, I wasn't giving Malak an opportunity-he'd made one for himself by trying to kill me. The bastard.

"..."

I froze (metaphorically speaking. I still couldn't move, so technically I'd been frozen the entire time). I knew I hadn't heard anything. It wasn't a noise. But there was something there...

"..."

It happened again, and I tried to scream when I realized what it was. There was something inside my head. Another presence, stopping me from using my body. Sudden fury overwhelmed me and I used the Force to plunge into the depths of my brain, searching for this presence, this intruder who dared to challenge _me_, Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, victor of the Mandalorian Wars and Commander of the Star Forge. Whoever it was would regret violating _my_ mind.

Nonsensical images flashed behind my closed eyes, stopping me. They were random and disjointed, and they didn't make any sense at all. Ignoring them, I pushed forward again until I could feel the intruder lolling in my head, completely relaxed. Further enraged by how calm it was, how comfortable it was in _my head_, I dived inside it, ready to wreak havoc on its mind.

And immediately leaped back out again.

It was a Thing. My head hadn't been attacked by a person. No, there was a Thing, an artificial lump in control of my body. A _huge_ artificial lump. The Thing filled every nook and cranny of my brain, shoving me out of the way so it could take over. It was alien and unnatural, but somehow that made it even stronger. When I dived into it I gave it all I had, but I could only get through its surface layer. The rest was as hard as a Gammorean's backside, and just as ugly. It was covered in mental cracks and holes, a side effect of being more fake than my (soon-to-be-late) apprentice.

The last blow to my pride came when I realized that I was only alive _because_ the Thing wasn't real. It couldn't seep into every corner of my brain because it just couldn't _seep_ in the first place. I only existed in the cracks it couldn't fill.

Damn. And here I thought I was already as angry as I could possibly be.

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it, folks. Part One. I know it was short, but the rest will be along soon enough. I've got a lot written, and even more planned it. Unless something changes, there'll be three parts in total when I'm done. First part for Rev to figure put what's going on, second for her to take action, and third for...well, you'll just have to wait and see ^_^

Reviews are love, and if you love me I'll give you virtual brownies. They're homemaaaade...


End file.
